tuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
Season 1 :1 - 101 December 17, 1989 7G08 "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" :2 - 102 January 14, 1990 7G02 "Bart the Genius" :3 - 103 January 21, 1990 7G03 "Homer's Odyssey" :4 - 104 January 28, 1990 7G04 "There's No Disgrace Like Home" :5 - 105 February 4, 1990 7G05 "Bart the General" :6 - 106 February 11, 1990 7G06 "Moaning Lisa" :7 - 107 February 18, 1990 7G09 "The Call of the Simpsons" :8 - 108 February 25, 1990 7G07 "The Telltale Head" :9 - 109 March 18, 1990 7G11 "Life on the Fast Lane" :10 - 110 March 25, 1990 7G10 "Homer's Night Out" :11 - 111 April 15, 1990 7G13 "The Crepes of Wrath" :12 - 112 April 29, 1990 7G12 "Krusty Gets Busted" :13 - 113 May 13, 1990 7G01 "Some Enchanted Evening" Season 2 :14 - 201 October 11, 1990 7F03 "Bart Gets an F" :15 - 202 October 18, 1990 7F02 "Simpson and Delilah" :16 - 203 October 25, 1990 7F04 "Treehouse of Horror" :17 - 204 November 1, 1990 7F01 "Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish" :18 - 205 November 8, 1990 7F05 "Dancin' Homer" :19 - 206 November 15, 1990 7F08 "Dead Putting Society" :20 - 207 November 22, 1990 7F07 "Bart vs. Thanksgiving" :21 - 208 December 6, 1990 7F06 "Bart the Daredevil" :22 - 209 December 20, 1990 7F09 "Itchy & Scratchy & Marge" :23 - 210 January 10, 1991 7F10 "Bart Gets Hit by a Car" :24 - 211 January 24, 1991 7F11 "One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish" :25 - 212 January 31, 1991 7F12 "The Way We Was" :26 - 213 February 7, 1991 7F13 "Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment" :27 - 214 February 14, 1991 7F15 "Principal Charming" :28 - 215 February 21, 1991 7F16 "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?" :29 - 216 March 7, 1991 7F14 "Bart's Dog Gets an F" :30 - 217 March 28, 1991 7F17 "Old Money" :31 - 218 April 11, 1991 7F18 "Brush with Greatness" :32 - 219 April 25, 1991 7F19 "Lisa's Substitute" :33 - 220 May 2, 1991 7F20 "The War of the Simpsons" :34 - 221 May 9, 1991 7F21 "Three Men and a Comic Book" :35 - 222 July 11, 1991 7F22 "Blood Feud" Season 3 :36 - 301 September 19, 1991 7F24 "Stark Raving Dad" :37 - 302 September 26, 1991 8F01 "Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington" :38 - 303 October 3, 1991 7F23 "When Flanders Failed" :39 - 304 October 10, 1991 8F03 "Bart the Murderer" :40 - 305 October 17, 1991 8F04 "Homer Defined" :41 - 306 October 24, 1991 8F05 "Like Father, Like Clown" :42 - 307 October 31, 1991 8F02 "Treehouse of Horror II" :43 - 308 November 7, 1991 8F06 "Lisa's Pony" :44 - 309 November 14, 1991 8F07 "Saturdays of Thunder" :45 - 310 November 21, 1991 8F08 "Flaming Moe's" :46 - 311 December 5, 1991 8F09 "Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk" :47 - 312 December 26, 1991 8F10 "I Married Marge" :48 - 313 January 9, 1992 8F11 "Radio Bart" :49 - 314 January 23, 1992 8F12 "Lisa the Greek" :50 - 315 February 6, 1992 8F14 "Homer Alone" :51 - 316 February 13, 1992 8F16 "Bart the Lover" :52 - 317 February 20, 1992 8F13 "Homer at the Bat" :53 - 318 February 27, 1992 8F15 "Separate Vocations" :54 - 319 March 12, 1992 8F17 "Dog of Death" :55 - 320 March 26, 1992 8F19 "Colonel Homer" :56 - 321 April 9, 1992 8F20 "Black Widower" :57 - 322 April 23, 1992 8F21 "The Otto Show" :58 - 323 May 7, 1992 8F22 "Bart's Friend Falls in Love" :59 - 324 August 27, 1992 8F23 "Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes?" Season 4 :60 - 401 September 24, 1992 8F24 "Kamp Krusty" :61 - 402 October 1, 1992 8F18 "A Streetcar Named Marge" :62 - 403 October 8, 1992 9F01 "Homer the Heretic" :63 - 404 October 15, 1992 9F02 "Lisa the Beauty Queen" :64 - 405 October 29, 1992 9F04 "Treehouse of Horror III" :65 - 406 November 3, 1992 9F03 "Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie" :66 - 407 November 5, 1992 9F05 "Marge Gets a Job" :67 - 408 November 12, 1992 9F06 "New Kid on the Block" :68 - 409 November 19, 1992 9F07 "Mr. Plow" :69 - 410 December 3, 1992 9F08 "Lisa's First Word" :70 - 411 December 17, 1992 9F09 "Homer's Triple Bypass" :71 - 412 January 14, 1993 9F10 "Marge vs. the Monorail" :72 - 413 January 21, 1993 9F11 "Selma's Choice" :73 - 414 February 4, 1993 9F12 "Brother from the Same Planet" :74 - 415 February 11, 1993 9F13 "I Love Lisa" :75 - 416 February 18, 1993 9F14 "Duffless" :76 - 417 March 11, 1993 9F15 "Last Exit to Springfield" :77 - 418 April 1, 1993 9F17 "So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show" :78 - 419 April 15, 1993 9F16 "The Front" :79 - 420 April 29, 1993 9F18 "Whacking Day" :80 - 421 May 6, 1993 9F20 "Marge in Chains" :81 - 422 May 13, 1993 9F19 "Krusty Gets Kancelled" Season 5 :82 - 501 September 30, 1993 9F21 "Homer's Barbershop Quartet" :83 - 502 October 7, 1993 9F22 "Cape Feare" :84 - 503 October 14, 1993 1F02 "Homer Goes to College" :85 - 504 October 21, 1993 1F01 "Rosebud" :86 - 505 October 28, 1993 1F04 "Treehouse of Horror IV" :87 - 506 November 4, 1993 1F03 "Marge on the Lam" :88 - 507 November 11, 1993 1F05 "Bart's Inner Child" :89 - 508 November 18, 1993 1F06 "Boy-Scoutz 'n the Hood" :90 - 509 December 9, 1993 1F07 "The Last Temptation of Homer" :91 - 510 December 16, 1993 1F08 "$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)" :92 - 511 January 6, 1994 1F09 "Homer the Vigilante" :93 - 512 February 3, 1994 1F11 "Bart Gets Famous" :94 - 513 February 10, 1994 1F10 "Homer and Apu" :95 - 514 February 17, 1994 1F12 "Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy" :96 - 515 February 24, 1994 1F13 "Deep Space Homer" :97 - 516 March 17, 1994 1F14 "Homer Loves Flanders" :98 - 517 March 31, 1994 1F15 "Bart Gets an Elephant" :99 - 518 April 14, 1994 1F16 "Burns' Heir" :100 - 519 April 28, 1994 1F18 "Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song" :101 - 520 May 5, 1994 1F19 "The Boy Who Knew Too Much" :102 - 521 May 12, 1994 1F21 "Lady Bouvier's Lover" :103 - 522 May 19, 1994 1F20 "Secrets of a Successful Marriage" Season 6 :104 - 601 September 4, 1994 1F22 "Bart of Darkness" :105 - 602 September 11, 1994 1F17 "Lisa's Rival" :106 - 603 September 25, 1994 2F33 "Another Simpsons Clip Show" :107 - 604 October 2, 1994 2F01 "Itchy & Scratchy Land" :108 - 605 October 9, 1994 2F02 "Sideshow Bob Roberts" :109 - 606 October 30, 1994 2F03 "Treehouse of Horror V" :110 - 607 November 6, 1994 2F04 "Bart's Girlfriend" :111 - 608 November 13, 1994 2F05 "Lisa on Ice" :112 - 609 November 27, 1994 2F06 "Homer Badman" :113 - 610 December 4, 1994 2F07 "Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy" :114 - 611 December 18, 1994 2F08 "Fear of Flying" :115 - 612 January 8, 1995 2F09 "Homer the Great" :116 - 613 January 22, 1995 2F10 "And Maggie Makes Three" :117 - 614 February 5, 1995 2F11 "Bart's Comet" :118 - 615 February 12, 1995 2F12 "Homie the Clown" :119 - 616 February 19, 1995 2F13 "Bart vs. Australia" :120 - 617 February 26, 1995 2F14 "Homer vs. Patty and Selma" :121 - 618 March 5, 1995 2F31 "A Star Is Burns" :122 - 619 March 19, 1995 2F15 "Lisa's Wedding" :123 - 620 April 9, 1995 2F18 "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds" :124 - 621 April 16, 1995 2F19 "The PTA Disbands" :125 - 622 April 30, 1995 2F32 "'Round Springfield" :126 - 623 May 7, 1995 2F21 "The Springfield Connection" :127 - 624 May 14, 1995 2F22 "Lemon of Troy" :128 - 625 May 21, 1995 2F16 "Who Shot Mr. Burns? Part 1" Season 7 :129 - 701 September 17, 1995 2F20 "Who Shot Mr. Burns? Part 2" :130 - 702 September 24, 1995 2F17 "Radioactive Man" :131 - 703 October 1, 1995 3F01 "Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily" :132 - 704 October 8, 1995 3F02 "Bart Sells His Soul" :133 - 705 October 15, 1995 3F03 "Lisa the Vegetarian" :134 - 706 October 29, 1995 3F04 "Treehouse of Horror VI" :135 - 707 November 5, 1995 3F05 "King-Size Homer" :136 - 708 November 19, 1995 3F06 "Mother Simpson" :137 - 709 November 26, 1995 3F08 "Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming" :138 - 710 December 3, 1995 3F31 "The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular" :139 - 711 December 17, 1995 3F07 "Marge Be Not Proud" :140 - 712 January 7, 1996 3F10 "Team Homer" :141 - 713 January 14, 1996 3F09 "Two Bad Neighbors" :142 - 714 February 4, 1996 3F11 "Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield" :143 - 715 February 11, 1996 3F12 "Bart the Fink" :144 - 716 February 18, 1996 3F13 "Lisa the Iconoclast" :145 - 717 February 25, 1996 3F14 "Homer the Smithers" :146 - 718 March 17, 1996 3F16 "The Day the Violence Died" :147 - 719 March 24, 1996 3F15 "A Fish Called Selma" :148 - 720 March 31, 1996 3F17 "Bart on the Road" :149 - 721 April 14, 1996 3F18 "22 Short Films About Springfield" :150 - 722 April 28, 1996 3F19 "Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in 'The Curse of the Flying Hellfish'" :151 - 723 May 5, 1996 3F20 "Much Apu About Nothing" :152 - 724 May 19, 1996 3F21 "Homerpalooza" :153 - 725 May 19, 1996 3F22 "Summer of 4 Ft. 2" Season 8 :154 - 801 October 27, 1996 4F02 "Treehouse of Horror VII" :155 - 802 November 3, 1996 3F23 "You Only Move Twice" :156 - 803 November 10, 1996 4F03 "The Homer They Fall" :157 - 804 November 17, 1996 4F05 "Burns, Baby Burns" :158 - 805 November 24, 1996 4F06 "Bart After Dark" :159 - 806 December 1, 1996 4F04 "A Milhouse Divided" :161 - 808 December 29, 1996 4F07 "Hurricane Neddy" :162 - 809 January 5, 1997 3F24 "El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer(The Mysterious Voyage of Homer)" :163 - 810 January 12, 1997 3G01 "The Springfield Files" :164 - 811 January 19, 1997 4F08 "The Twisted World of Marge Simpson" :165 - 812 February 2, 1997 4F10 "Mountain of Madness" :166 - 813 February 7, 1997 3G03 "Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious" :167 - 814 February 9, 1997 4F12 "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show" :168 - 815 February 16, 1997 4F11 "Homer's Phobia" :169 - 816 February 23, 1997 4F14 "Brother from Another Series" :170 - 817 March 2, 1997 4F13 "My Sister, My Sitter" :171 - 818 March 16, 1997 4F15 "Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment" :172 - 819 April 6, 1997 4F09 "Grade School Confidential" :173 - 820 April 13, 1997 4F16 "The Canine Mutiny" :174 - 821 April 20, 1997 4F17 "The Old Man and the Lisa" :175 - 822 April 27, 1997 4F18 "In Marge We Trust" :176 - 823 May 4, 1997 4F19 "Homer's Enemy" :177 - 824 May 11, 1997 4F20 "The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase" :178 - 825 May 18, 1997 4F21 "The Secret War of Lisa Simpson" Season 9 :179 - 901 September 21, 1997 4F22 "The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson" :180 - 902 September 28, 1997 4F23 "The Principal and the Pauper" :181 - 903 October 19, 1997 3G02 "Lisa's Sax" :182 - 904 October 26, 1997 5F02 "Treehouse of Horror VIII" :183 - 905 November 2, 1997 5F01 "The Cartridge Family" :184 - 906 November 9, 1997 5F03 "Bart Star" :185 - 907 November 16, 1997 5F04 "The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons" :186 - 908 November 23, 1997 5F05 "Lisa the Skeptic" :188 - 910 December 21, 1997 5F07 "Miracle on Evergreen Terrace" :189 - 911 January 4, 1998 5F24 "All Singing, All Dancing" :190 - 912 January 11, 1998 5F08 "Bart Carny" :191 - 913 February 8, 1998 5F23 "The Joy of Sect" :192 - 914 February 15, 1998 5F11 "Das Bus" :193 - 915 February 22, 1998 5F10 "The Last Temptation of Krust" :194 - 916 March 1, 1998 5F12 "Dumbbell Indemnity" :195 - 917 March 8, 1998 4F24 "Lisa the Simpson" :196 - 918 March 22, 1998 5F13 "This Little Wiggy" :197 - 919 March 29, 1998 3G04 "Simpson Tide" :198 - 920 April 5, 1998 5F14 "The Trouble with Trillions" :199 - 921 April 19, 1998 5F15 "Girly Edition" :200 - 922 April 26, 1998 5F09 "Trash of the Titans" :201 - 923 May 3, 1998 5F16 "King of the Hill" :202 - 924 May 10, 1998 5F17 "Lost Our Lisa" :203 - 925 May 17, 1998 5F18 "Natural Born Kissers" Season 10 :204 - 1001 August 23, 1998 5F20 "Lard of the Dance" :205 - 1002 September 20, 1998 5F21 "The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace" :206 - 1003 September 27, 1998 5F22 "Bart the Mother" :207 - 1004 October 25, 1998 AABF01 "Treehouse of Horror IX" :208 - 1005 November 8, 1998 5F19 "When You Dish Upon a Star" :209 - 1006 November 15, 1998 AABF02 "D'oh-in in the Wind" :210 - 1007 November 22, 1998 AABF03 "Lisa Gets an "A"" :211 - 1008 December 6, 1998 AABF04 "Homer Simpson in: "Kidney Trouble"" :212 - 1009 December 20, 1998 AABF05 "Mayored to the Mob" :213 - 1010 January 10, 1999 AABF06 "Viva Ned Flanders" :214 - 1011 January 17, 1999 AABF07 "Wild Barts Can't Be Broken" :215 - 1012 January 31, 1999 AABF08 "Sunday, Cruddy Sunday" :216 - 1013 February 7, 1999 AABF09 "Homer to the Max" :217 - 1014 February 14, 1999 AABF11 "I'm with Cupid" :218 - 1015 February 21, 1999 AABF10 "Marge Simpson in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers"" :219 - 1016 February 28, 1999 AABF12 "Make Room for Lisa" :220 - 1017 March 28, 1999 AABF13 "Maximum Homerdrive" :221 - 1018 April 4, 1999 AABF14 "Simpsons Bible Stories" :222 - 1019 April 11, 1999 AABF15 "Mom and Pop Art" :223 - 1020 April 25, 1999 AABF16 "The Old Man and the "C" Student" :224 - 1021 May 2, 1999 AABF17 "Monty Can't Buy Me Love" :225 - 1022 May 9, 1999 AABF18 "They Saved Lisa's Brain" :226 - 1023 May 16, 1999 AABF20 "Thirty Minutes over Tokyo" Season 11 :227 - 1101 September 26, 1999 AABF23 "Beyond Blunderdome" :228 - 1102 October 3, 1999 AABF22 "Brother's Little Helper" :229 - 1103 October 24, 1999 AABF21 "Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner?" :230 - 1104 October 31, 1999 BABF01 "Treehouse of Horror X" :231 - 1105 November 7, 1999 AABF19 "E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt)" :232 - 1106 November 14, 1999 BABF02 "Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder" :233 - 1107 November 21, 1999 BABF03 "Eight Misbehavin'" :234 - 1108 November 28, 1999 BABF05 "Take My Wife, Sleaze" :235 - 1109 December 19, 1999 BABF07 "Grift of the Magi" :236 - 1110 January 9, 2000 BABF04 "Little Big Mom" :237 - 1111 January 16, 2000 BABF06 "Faith Off" :238 - 1112 January 23, 2000 BABF08 "The Mansion Family" :239 - 1113 February 6, 2000 BABF09 "Saddlesore Galactica" :240 - 1114 February 13, 2000 BABF10 "Alone Again, Natura-Diddily" :241 - 1115 February 20, 2000 BABF11 "Missionary: Impossible" :242 - 1116 February 27, 2000 BABF12 "Pygmoelian" :243 - 1117 March 19, 2000 BABF13 "Bart to the Future" :244 - 1118 April 9, 2000 BABF14 "Days of Wine and D'oh'ses" :245 - 1119 April 30, 2000 BABF16 "Kill the Alligator and Run" :246 - 1120 May 7, 2000 BABF15 "Last Tap Dance in Springfield" :247 - 1121 May 14, 2000 BABF18 "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge" :248 - 1122 May 21, 2000 BABF19 "Behind the Laughter" Season 12 :249 - 1201 November 1, 2000 BABF21 "Treehouse of Horror XI" :250 - 1202 November 5, 2000 BABF20 "A Tale of Two Springfields" :251 - 1203 November 12, 2000 BABF17 "Insane Clown Poppy" :252 - 1204 November 19, 2000 CABF01 "Lisa the Tree Hugger" :253 - 1205 November 26, 2000 CABF04 "Homer vs. Dignity" :254 - 1206 December 3, 2000 CABF02 "The Computer Wore Menace Shoes" :255 - 1207 December 10, 2000 CABF03 "The Great Money Caper" :256 - 1208 December 17, 2000 CABF06 "Skinner's Sense of Snow" :257 - 1209 January 7, 2001 BABF22 "HOMR" :258 - 1210 January 14, 2001 CABF05 "Pokey Mom" :259 - 1211 February 4, 2001 CABF08 "Worst Episode Ever" :260 - 1212 February 11, 2001 CABF07 "Tennis the Menace" :261 - 1213 February 18, 2001 CABF10 "Day of the Jackanapes" :262 - 1214 February 25, 2001 CABF12 "New Kids on the Blecch" :263 - 1215 March 4, 2001 CABF09 "Hungry, Hungry Homer" :264 - 1216 March 11, 2001 CABF11 "Bye Bye Nerdie" :265 - 1217 April 1, 2001 CABF13 "Simpson Safari" :266 - 1218 April 29, 2001 CABF14 "Trilogy of Error" :267 - 1219 May 6, 2001 CABF15 "I'm Goin' to Praiseland" :268 - 1220 May 13, 2001 CABF16 "Children of a Lesser Clod" :269 - 1221 May 20, 2001 CABF17 "Simpsons Tall Tales" Season 13 :270 - 1301 November 6, 2001 CABF19 "Treehouse of Horror XII" :271 - 1302 November 11, 2001 CABF22 "The Parent Rap" :272 - 1303 November 18, 2001 CABF20 "Homer the Moe" :273 - 1304 December 2, 2001 CABF18 "A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love" :274 - 1305 December 9, 2001 CABF21 "The Blunder Years" :275 - 1306 December 16, 2001 DABF02 "She of Little Faith" :276 - 1307 January 6, 2002 DABF01 "Brawl in the Family" :277 - 1308 January 20, 2002 DABF03 "Sweets and Sour Marge" :278 - 1309 January 27, 2002 DABF05 "Jaws Wired Shut" :279 - 1310 February 10, 2002 DABF04 "Half-Decent Proposal" :280 - 1311 February 17, 2002 DABF06 "The Bart Wants What It Wants" :281 - 1312 February 24, 2002 DABF07 "The Lastest Gun in the West" :282 - 1313 March 10, 2002 DABF09 "The Old Man and the Key" :283 - 1314 March 17, 2002 DABF08 "Tales from the Public Domain" :284 - 1315 March 31, 2002 DABF10 "Blame It on Lisa" :285 - 1316 April 7, 2002 DABF11 "Weekend at Burnsie's" :286 - 1317 April 21, 2002 DABF12 "Gump Roast" :287 - 1318 April 28, 2002 DABF13 "I Am Furious Yellow" :288 - 1319 May 5, 2002 DABF14 "The Sweetest Apu" :289 - 1320 May 12, 2002 DABF15 "Little Girl in the Big Ten" :290 - 1321 May 19, 2002 DABF16 "The Frying Game" :291 - 1322 May 22, 2002 DABF17 "Papa's Got a Brand New Badge" Season 14 :292 - 1401 November 3, 2002 DABF19 "Treehouse of Horror XIII" :293 - 1402 November 10, 2002 DABF22 "How I Spent My Strummer Vacation" :294 - 1403 November 17, 2002 DABF20 "Bart vs. Lisa vs. the Third Grade" :295 - 1404 November 24, 2002 DABF18 "Large Marge" :296 - 1405 December 1, 2002 DABF21 "Helter Shelter" :297 - 1406 December 15, 2002 EABF01 "The Great Louse Detective" :298 - 1407 January 5, 2003 EABF02 "Special Edna" :299 - 1408 January 12, 2003 EABF03 "The Dad Who Knew Too Little" :300 - 1409 February 2, 2003 EABF04 "Strong Arms of the Ma" :301 - 1410 February 9, 2003 EABF06 "Pray Anything" :302 - 1411 February 16, 2003 EABF05 "Barting Over" :303 - 1412 February 16, 2003 EABF07 "I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can" :304 - 1413 March 2, 2003 EABF08 "A Star Is Born-Again" :305 - 1414 March 9, 2003 EABF09 "Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington" :306 - 1415 March 16, 2003 EABF10 "C.E. D'oh" :307 - 1416 March 30, 2003 EABF11 "'Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky" :308 - 1417 April 13, 2003 EABF12 "Three Gays of the Condo" :309 - 1418 April 27, 2003 EABF13 "Dude, Where's My Ranch?" :310 - 1419 May 4, 2003 EABF14 "Old Yeller Belly" :311 - 1420 May 11, 2003 EABF15 "Brake My Wife, Please" :312 - 1421 May 18, 2003 EABF16 "The Bart of War" :313 - 1422 May 18, 2003 EABF17 "Moe Baby Blues" Season 15 :314 - 1501 November 2, 2003 EABF21 "Treehouse of Horror XIV" :315 - 1502 November 9, 2003 EABF18 "My Mother the Carjacker" :316 - 1503 November 16, 2003 EABF20 "The President Wore Pearls" :317 - 1504 November 23, 2003 EABF22 "The Regina Monologues" :318 - 1505 November 30, 2003 EABF19 "The Fat and the Furriest" :319 - 1506 December 7, 2003 FABF01 "Today I Am a Clown" :320 - 1507 December 14, 2003 FABF02 "'Tis the Fifteenth Season" :322 - 1509 January 11, 2004 FABF04 "I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot" :323 - 1510 January 25, 2004 FABF05 "Diatribe of a Mad Housewife" :324 - 1511 February 8, 2004 FABF06 "Margical History Tour" :325 - 1512 February 15, 2004 FABF07 "Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore" :326 - 1513 February 22, 2004 FABF09 "Smart and Smarter" :327 - 1514 March 14, 2004 FABF08 "The Ziff Who Came to Dinner" :328 - 1515 March 21, 2004 FABF10 "Co-Dependent's Day" :329 - 1516 March 28, 2004 FABF11 "The Wandering Juvie" :330 - 1517 April 18, 2004 FABF12 "My Big Fat Geek Wedding" :331 - 1518 April 25, 2004 FABF14 "Catch 'Em If You Can" :332 - 1519 May 2, 2004 FABF15 "Simple Simpson" :333 - 1520 May 9, 2004 FABF13 "The Way We Weren't" :334 - 1521 May 16, 2004 FABF17 "Bart-Mangled Banner" :335 - 1522 May 23, 2004 FABF18 "Fraudcast News" Season 16 :336 - 1601 November 7, 2004 FABF23 "Treehouse of Horror XV" :337 - 1602 November 14, 2004 FABF20 "All's Fair in Oven War" :338 - 1603 November 21, 2004 FABF19 "Sleeping With the Enemy" :339 - 1604 December 5, 2004 FABF22 "She Used to Be My Girl" :340 - 1605 December 12, 2004 FABF21 "Fat Man and Little Boy" :341 - 1606 January 16, 2005 FABF16 "Midnight Rx" :342 - 1607 January 30, 2005 GABF01 "Mommie Beerest" :343 - 1608 February 6, 2005 GABF02 "Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass" :344 - 1609 February 13, 2005 GABF03 "Pranksta Rap" :345 - 1610 February 20, 2005 GABF04 "There's Something About Marrying" :346 - 1611 March 6, 2005 GABF05 "On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister" :347 - 1612 March 13, 2005 GABF06 "Goo Goo Gai Pan" :348 - 1613 March 20, 2005 GABF07 "Mobile Homer" :349 - 1614 April 3, 2005 GABF08 "The Seven-Beer Snitch" :350 - 1615 April 17, 2005 GABF12 "Future-Drama" :351 - 1616 May 1, 2005 GABF10 "Don't Fear the Roofer" :352 - 1617 May 1, 2005 GABF11 "The Heartbroke Kid" :353 - 1618 May 8, 2005 GABF13 "A Star Is Torn" :354 - 1619 May 8, 2005 GABF14 "Thank God, It's Doomsday" :355 - 1620 May 15, 2005 GABF15 "Home Away from Homer" :356 - 1621 May 15, 2005 GABF09 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star" Season 17 :357 - 1701 September 11, 2005 GABF18 "Bonfire of the Manatees" :358 - 1702 September 18, 2005 GABF16 "The Girl Who Slept Too Little" :359 - 1703 September 25, 2005 GABF19 "Milhouse of Sand and Fog" :360 - 1704 November 6, 2005 GABF17 "Treehouse of Horror XVI" :361 - 1705 November 13, 2005 GABF20 "Marge's Son Poisoning" :362 - 1706 November 20, 2005 GABF21 "See Homer Run" :363 - 1707 November 27, 2005 GABF22 "The Last of the Red Hat Mamas" :365 - 1709 December 18, 2005 HABF01 "Simpsons Christmas Stories" :366 - 1710 January 8, 2006 HABF03 "Homer's Paternity Coot" :367 - 1711 January 29, 2006 HABF04 "We're on the Road to D'ohwhere" :368 - 1712 February 26, 2006 HABF05 "My Fair Laddy" :369 - 1713 March 12, 2006 HABF06 "The Seemingly Never-Ending Story" :370 - 1714 March 19, 2006 HABF07 "Bart Has Two Mommies" :371 - 1715 March 26, 2006 HABF08 "Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife" :372 - 1716 April 2, 2006 HABF09 "Million Dollar Abie" :373 - 1717 April 9, 2006 HABF10 "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bangalore" :374 - 1718 April 23, 2006 HABF11 "The Wettest Stories Ever Told" :375 - 1719 April 30, 2006 HABF12 "Girls Just Want to Have Sums" :376 - 1720 May 7, 2006 HABF13 "Regarding Margie" :377 - 1721 May 14, 2006 HABF14 "The Monkey Suit" :378 - 1722 May 21, 2006 HABF16 "Marge and Homer Turn a Couple Play" Season 18 :379 - 1801 September 10, 2006 HABF15 "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer" :380 - 1802 September 17, 2006 HABF18 "Jazzy and the Pussycats" :381 - 1803 September 24, 2006 HABF20 "Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em" :382 - 1804 November 5, 2006 HABF17 "Treehouse of Horror XVII" :383 - 1805 November 12, 2006 HABF21 "G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)" :384 - 1806 November 19, 2006 HABF19 "Moe'N'a Lisa" :385 - 1807 November 26, 2006 HABF22 "Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair)" :386 - 1808 December 10, 2006 JABF02 "The Haw-Hawed Couple" :387 - 1809 December 17, 2006 JABF01 "Kill Gil, Volumes I & II" :388 - 1810 January 7, 2007 JABF03 "The Wife Aquatic" :389 - 1811 January 28, 2007 JABF05 "Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Three Times" :390 - 1812 February 11, 2007 JABF04 "Little Big Girl" :391 - 1813 February 18, 2007 JABF07 "Springfield Up" :392 - 1814 March 4, 2007 JABF09 "Yokel Chords" :393 - 1815 March 11, 2007 JABF08 "Rome-old and Juli-eh" :394 - 1816 March 25, 2007 JABF06 "Homerazzi" :395 - 1817 April 22, 2007 JABF10 "Marge Gamer" :396 - 1818 April 29, 2007 JABF11 "The Boys of Bummer" :397 - 1819 May 6, 2007 JABF13 "Crook and Ladder" :398 - 1820 May 13, 2007 JABF12 "Stop or My Dog Will Shoot" :399 - 1821 May 20, 2007 JABF14 "24 Minutes" :400 - 1822 May 20, 2007 JABF15 "You Kent Always Say What You Want" Season 19 :401 - 1901 September 23, 2007 JABF20 "He Loves to Fly and He D'ohs" :402 - 1902 September 30, 2007 JABF18 "Homer of Seville" :403 - 1903 October 7, 2007 JABF21 "Midnight Towboy" :404 - 1904 October 14, 2007 JABF19 "I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings" :405 - 1905 November 4, 2007 JABF16 "Treehouse of Horror XVIII" :406 - 1906 November 11, 2007 JABF22 "Little Orphan Millie" :407 - 1907 November 18, 2007 JABF17 "Husbands and Knives" :408 - 1908 November 25, 2007 KABF01 "Funeral for a Fiend" :409 - 1909 December 16, 2007 KABF02 "Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind" :410 - 1910 January 6, 2008 KABF03 "E Pluribus Wiggum" :411 - 1911 January 27, 2008 KABF04 "That 90's Show" :412 - 1912 February 17, 2008 KABF05 "Love, Springfieldian Style" :413 - 1913 March 2, 2008 KABF06 "The Debarted" :414 - 1914 March 9, 2008 KABF07 "Dial 'N' for Nerder" :416 - 1916 April 13, 2008 KABF09 "Papa Don't Leech" :417 - 1917 April 27, 2008 KABF10 "Apocalypse Cow" :418 - 1918 May 4, 2008 KABF11 "Any Given Sundance" :419 - 1919 May 11, 2008 KABF12 "Mona Leaves-a" Season 20 :421 - 2001 September 28, 2008 KABF17 "Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes" :422 - 2002 October 5, 2008 KABF15 "Lost Verizon" :423 - 2003 October 19, 2008 KABF14 "Double, Double, Boy in Trouble" :424 - 2004 November 2, 2008 KABF16 "Treehouse of Horror XIX" :425 - 2005 November 9, 2008 KABF18 "Dangerous Curves" :426 - 2006 November 16, 2008 KABF19 "Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words" :427 - 2007 November 30, 2008 KABF20 "Mypods and Boomsticks" :428 - 2008 December 7, 2008 KABF21 "The Burns and the Bees" :429 - 2009 January 25, 2009 KABF22 "Lisa the Drama Queen" :430 - 2010 February 15, 2009 LABF01 "Take My Life, Please" :431 - 2011 March 1, 2009 LABF02 "How the Test Was Won" :432 - 2012 March 8, 2009 LABF03 "No Loan Again, Naturally" :433 - 2013 March 15, 2009 LABF04 "Gone Maggie Gone" :434 - 2014 March 17, 2009 LABF11 "In the Name of the Grandfather" :435 - 2015 March 29, 2009 LABF05 "Wedding for Disaster" :436 - 2016 April 5, 2009 LABF06 "Eeny Teeny Maya Moe" :437 - 2017 April 19, 2009 LABF07 "The Good, the Sad and the Drugly" :438 - 2018 April 26, 2009 LABF08 "Father Knows Worst" :439 - 2019 May 3, 2009 LABF10 "Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh" :440 - 2020 May 10, 2009 LABF09 "Four Great Women and a Manicure" :441 - 2021 May 17, 2009 LABF12 "Coming to Homerica" Season 21 :442 - 2101 September 27, 2009 LABF13 "Homer the Whopper" :443 - 2102 October 4, 2009 LABF15 "Bart Gets a 'Z'" :444 - 2103 October 11, 2009 LABF16 "The Great Wife Hope" :445 - 2104 October 18, 2009 LABF14 "Treehouse of Horror XX" :446 - 2105 November 15, 2009 LABF17 "The Devil Wears Nada" :447 - 2106 November 22, 2009 LABF18 "Pranks and Greens" :448 - 2107 November 29, 2009 LABF19 "Rednecks and Broomsticks" :449 - 2108 December 13, 2009 MABF01 "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?" :450 - 2109 January 3, 2010 MABF02 "Thursdays with Abie" :451 - 2110 January 10, 2010 LABF20 "Once Upon a Time in Springfield" :452 - 2111 January 31, 2010 MABF03 "Million Dollar Maybe" :453 - 2112 February 14, 2010 MABF05 "Boy Meets Curl" :454 - 2113 February 21, 2010 MABF06 "The Color Yellow" :455 - 2114 March 14, 2010 MABF04 "Postcards from the Wedge" :456 - 2115 March 21, 2010 MABF07 "Stealing First Base" :457 - 2116 March 28, 2010 MABF10 "The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed" :458 - 2117 April 11, 2010 MABF08 "American History X-cellent" :459 - 2118 April 18, 2010 MABF09 "Chief of Hearts" :460 - 2119 April 25, 2010 MABF14 "The Squirt and the Whale" :461 - 2120 May 2, 2010 MABF12 "To Surveil With Love" :462 - 2121 May 9, 2010 MABF13 "Moe Letter Blues" :463 - 2122 May 16, 2010 MABF11 "The Bob Next Door" :464 - 2123 May 23, 2010 MABF15 "Judge Me Tender" Season 22 :465 - 2201 December 2010 TBA "The Fight Before Christmas"